Blue Eyes, Smiling At Me
by HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Sam and Cas have sex. A lot. Seriously this story is nothing but smut. (Just the way I like it)


Sam opened the door ahead of Cas, sticking his head in to see if his brother was downstairs at the table in the war room, going about it as quietly as possible.

There wasn't a soul in sight, nothing but dimness punctured by the low strip lights running around the border of the room.

"All clear babe." The words were barely out of Sam's mouth before the door was shut behind him and he was being pulled into a bruising kiss, Castiel pressing his lean body against Sam's, his fingers working at the buttons of Sam's plaid, the insistent line of his erection burning hot and hard against his thigh. All through dinner they had been teasing each other, getting the other worked up. It had been a month since they'd last seen each other, after Dean had kicked Cas out and Sam's subsequent depression which had finally gotten through to Dean, saying he couldn't stand the kicked puppy look that Sam had been constantly wearing for the last month.

So Sam had gone and retrieved his angel and they'd gone on a date to reconnect, the intense sexual attraction that had always been between them flaring right back up as soon as Sam had wrapped the now fallen angel in a tight hug. And now they didn't care where or how they rekindled their passion further, just that it needed to be done and fast.

Cas sucked Sam's bottom lip into his mouth, biting down on it and drawing a low moan from Sam. Sam could care less right now if Dean and Kevin heard him – he had his boyfriend back after nearly losing him. Sam ratcheted up the intensity between them but reaching under Cas's shirt and letting his hands roam over Cas's torso, pulling it up and gently tweaking Cas's nipples, making Cas groan with pleasure, Cas's voice low and gravelly as he said "Fuck me Sam."

Sam shoved Cas towards the stairs, shedding clothing along the way, stopping to make out against the handrail, hands and teeth and lips working in conjunction to make both of them harder and more desperate for each other, both of them naked by the time they got to Sam's room. Sam closed the door and immediately had Cas against it, the smaller man attempting to hitch up a leg around Sam's waist, wanting to draw himself closer to him. Sam obliged him by reaching down and hauling Cas up, Cas's legs immediately going around him, Sam holding him against the door and rutting against him, skin dragging against skin, slicked by sweat and desire, their mouths locked in a fierce kiss, Cas's hands on Sam's shoulders, in his hair, tangling it between his fingers, anywhere he could get them – he just wanted to feel Sam and nothing but, having been denied it for too long.

Cas eventually broke the kiss, saying "Not like this Sam – need you inside me." Sam wasn't about to say no, not letting Cas down as he carried him over to his bed – their bed – and laid him down, looming over Cas, his lips connecting with Cas's again, nearly shaking with relief that he had this again, the taste of Cas on his tongue and the feel of that beautiful body under his hands, Cas giving it back just as good as he was getting, neither of them willing to give up being apart for a moment.

It was likely the most joyous reunion Sam had ever had, save for Dean coming back from Hell. Alright Purgatory. So it wasn't the most emotionally wrought reunion of his like but it was definitely the most pleasurable. Sam shifted them so that they were laying lengthwise on the bed, spreading apart Cas's thighs with his legs, letting Cas feel his arousal, huge and hard against his own, precome leaking and wetting flesh, the urge to rub against each other almost overwhelming – it's not what Cas really wanted but for the moment it was more than sufficient, just to have Sam against him, the overwhelming feeling of _home_ in his heart.

Sam broke the kiss, gasping for air, cupping Cas's face in his hands, his hips still grinding against Cas's, not wanting to lose that rising sense of ecstasy that had started as soon as Sam had laid eyes on Cas that morning. "How do you want me to prep you Cas – tongue, fingers, you tell me – I'm all yours babe, you just say the word." Sam's face was flushed scarlet from arousal, his lips plump and red and perfect and Cas immediately knew the answer to that question, pulling down on Sam's head and saying "these," another long, hot, wet, dirty kiss exchanged between them, raw need being conveyed just through Cas's tongue as it plunged back into Sam's mouth, Sam coming away again and gasping like a man after almost drowning, pulling air, breathing hard, his lips making a hot trail down Cas's body, never breaking eye contact, demanding Cas look at him, making him watch the source of his pleasure. Cas's mouth hung open, that pretty pink tongue licking over his lips as Sam worked his way down, licking and biting and marking Cas's body, claiming it as his and his alone, "mine" punched out of Sam's mouth in between sucking dark bruises into Cas's stomach and hip bones, Cas's cock hard and thick and laying against his skin, Sam deliberately ignoring it in favor of tasting Cas everywhere but there, putting Cas more and more on edge, making him desire Sam that much more.

Sam's mouth was hovering right over Cas's cock, his tongue just barely curling out to taste the sizeable drop of precome that had gathered at the head of it, darting out and then back in just as quickly, the salty-sweet taste of Cas kicking Sam's arousal into overdrive, barely resisting the urge to take all of Cas into his mouth – he wanted to, wanted to make Cas moan so loud that anyone listening would know what they were doing, but he also wanted this to last, wanted to make Cas come so hard that he was left breathless and pliant in his arms.

Sam teased Cas a little more, blowing warm air along his length, lips barely grazing him as he kissed downwards, lifting Cas's hips up and spreading his legs wider, the tight pucker of Cas's hole before. Sam kissed and licked his way up the inside of Cas's left thigh slowly, one hand moving to cup and roll Cas's balls in his hand, gently moving his fingers, Cas's hips hitching a little higher, a breathy "Sam" passing from his lips, reaching behind him and putting two pillows underneath himself to give Sam better access to his body.

Sam's eyes were blown wide with lust as he looked up at Cas, his tongue tracing a slow, torturous ring around Cas's entrance teasing and hinting at what he was going to give but not following through, taking a lot of enjoyment in watching Cas squirm for him, trying to fuck himself down on Sam's tongue. Sam shoved Cas's knees towards his chest, holding him steady, Cas's hands fisting the sheets as Sam finally,_ finally_ licked into him, slow and deep, closing his eyes and tasting Cas like this for the first time in weeks, all of the pining and desiring and sheer want pouring out into this one action, Cas's head flung back and Sam's hands keeping him steady.

Cas untangled his hands from the sheets and put them over where Sam was holding his calves, gripping Sam's knuckles as Sam took him apart, lick by glorious lick, exposing the soft inner skin of Cas's entrance, unfurling and unfolding and letting Sam into him, Sam's name a chant on his lips that he would repeat forever if he had to, just so long as Sam never stopped doing this to him, giving himself over to Cas's pleasure and carving out a place for him in his life.

Sam curled himself forward, his face practically flush with Cas's body, pushing Cas's thighs nearly flat to his body. Cas moaned even louder, Sam rimming him harder, his mouth sucking and teasing at the skin harder, coming away for air after a long moment.

"God, you taste so fucking good Cas. Got you so fucking wet and loose for me." Sam looked positively debauched, his chin wet with spit, his hair wild and snarled where Cas had had his fingers in it, pupils darker than their normal hazel color.

Cas had never seen anything more attractive in his life.

Sam leaned back down, tilting Cas's lower body upwards, holding Cas open and licking back into him, his lust driving him wild, Cas shuddering in his grip – it was intense, the way that Sam had gotten himself worked up from pleasuring the ex-angel. Cas's cock spasmed, more precome leaking onto his belly, resisting the urge to touch himself and push him closer towards climax.

Sam's own cock was painfully hard, the smell and taste of Cas having driven him wild. He finally let Cas go, all cognitive thought on getting lube and fucking Cas, hard and dirty and perfect. Cas beat him to the punch, reaching for the lube that had never left it's place on Sam's night stand, his own desire going up another notch due to the pure, animalistic lust that was being conveyed through Sam's eyes at him.

Cas's smile was pure sin as he flicked open the tube of Astroglide and coated two fingers, Sam sitting back on his haunches, gently fisting his cock as he watched Cas prep himself, circling the rim of his hole with the wet fingers before plunging them in, the pressure from them just right, feeling himself loosened up from where Sam had been eating him out, sucking on his bottom lip, looking at Sam from under his eyelashes, those pretty blue eyes just as wide and lust blown as Sam's.

Cas spent a good while opening himself up, knowing that after going a month without Sam's stupidly big cock him that it was going to be more uncomfortable than normal, deliberately avoiding touching his prostate – he wanted Sam to do that. Sam sat enraptured, Castiel looking the perfect mix of sexy and dirty, fucking himself open on his own fingers – Sam could get off on that alone if he absolutely had to.

Cas removed his fingers and leaned forward, grabbing Sam's hips. "Fuck me Sam – and don't hold back." Cas reached for Sam's cock, guiding it to him, feeling that Sam had lubed himself up while Cas had prepped his hole for him. Sam felt like a furnace against him, burning red hot, the other hand pulling back on his thigh and holding himself open for Sam.

It was a long, tight slide into Cas, Sam's head dropping and his chin touching his chest as Cas engulfed him, feeling a fair amount of resistance even after all the prep that they'd done. Cas's eyes screwed shut, his breath hitching in his throat as he let his body adjust to Sam. Sam curled his body forward, careful to not move his hips, peppering Cas's face with soft kisses.

"You okay babe?" Sam's question was a hot whisper against his skin.

"Y…yeah. Just getting used to it again Sam." Sam kissed him on the lips, soft and sweet, letting Cas know that he'd do this to him however Cas wanted. Sam never intended to hurt Cas, no matter how rough it got.

Cas broke the kiss after a moment and said "I'm ready." Sam nodded, pressing one more kiss to Cas's lips before leaning back up, readjusting the pillows under Cas's bottom. Sam took hold of Cas's slender hips, rubbing his thumbs over the defined jut of his hipbones, pulling back and then thrusting in again slowly, testing Cas's body, Cas moaned, a flood of remembered sensations coming back to him as he felt the familiar drag of Sam's cock against him, real and alive and perfect.

Sam took Cas's instruction of not going easy on him to heart, setting a hard, fast pace as soon as he felt more of Cas's resistance give way, fucking him like it was going out of style, long, deep thrusts that had Cas arching up against him and moaning "Sam" every time he went back in, the head of his cock bumping against Cas's prostate, each time making Cas moan that much louder.

Sam felt Cas's legs wrap around his waist, his fingers digging into Sam's biceps, leaving crescent moon shaped red marks where his fingernails scraped against Sam's skin. Cas held on tight, Sam looming over him, filling him, making his body crave more.

Sam was surprised by how long they lasted, given that it had been a month since they'd last seen each other. Cas came first, Sam having wrapped his hand around his cock and jacking him in time with his thrusts, come spurting up his body, coating his chest and stomach, his back arched as he screamed Sam's name. Sam came soon after, Cas clamped tight around him, biting down on Cas's shoulder to try and stifle himself.

It was only after a long while that they pulled apart, both of them unwilling to move, making the decision that they would both rest better without come drying on them. Sam grudgingly pulled himself off of Cas, walking to his bathroom to retrieve a wet washcloth. Cas watches Sam's ass as he moved, licking his lips.

As Sam returned, he noticed that Cas was getting hard again, his gaze heated again.

"If you think you're getting away with one round tonight Sam, you're sadly mistaken." Cas's voice sounded rough and fucked out but the desire there was unmistakable, and Sam felt his cock twitch in interest, starting to get hard again almost of its own accord.

"That a challenge Cas? You know I can't just back down from that." Sam moved to where he was straddling Cas's hips, running the washcloth over him, cleaning his body up.

"It is Sam. And right now you better get over here and settle in for round two."

As it turned out, Sam's stamina was quite exceptional.

. . .

Sam and Cas made sure that they spent the next week or so always in each other's sight, generally within reach of each other as well.

Besides, it made grabbing each other for a quickie a lot more convenient.

After a few more days, Sam finally had to go with Dean out on a short hunt a county over. It was a simple haunting, not even taking the day to finish off. Better yet, both came away unscathed so all in all, literally a day's work. By the time Dean pulled Baby into the garage that evening, Sam was starting to realize that he had really liked being close to Cas again, taking off down the stairs as soon as the car was parked, barely hearing Dean when he said he'd make them some dinner.

Sam found Cas in their room, shirtless and messing around behind the TV stand. Sam gently shut the door behind him and ran his hands up Cas's back, the smaller man pressing himself to Sam's body, reaching back and pulling Sam's head towards him for a kiss, Sam's lips opening up immediately for Cas's tongue, one of Sam's hands going to Cas's right nipple and the over shoving past the loose waistband of his jeans, his already simmering arousal skyrocketing when he found that Cas was going commando, the pads of his fingers rubbing over Cas's shaft, wrapping around and stroking him slowly.

After a moment but not taking his hands away, Sam broke the kiss and put his lips to the shell of Cas's left ear.

"Whatcha doin' babe?" Sam rubbed his denim covered groin against Cas's ass, letting Cas feel how bad he wanted him.

Cas canted his head, letting Sam nip and suck at the skin of his neck. "I got an idea from where we were watching a movie on your computer last night Sam. I also found your hard drive full of porn."

Sam smiled. "Going through my things again Cas? Might have to take it out on your pretty little bottom." Sam let go of Cas's nipple and pinched Cas's right ass cheek, making Cas squirm in pleasure.

"You know my curiosity gets the better of me – especially when you leave it in the underwear drawer." Since Sam was hard up for furniture, they shared a dresser – not that either of them minded of course.

"And you just had to see for yourself, didn't you?" Sam licked at the strip of flesh behind Cas's ear, knowing that it would drive his boyfriend wild.

Cas moaned, pressing himself harder back against Sam's body. "I did. And I want to watch some with you."

Sam's lips stilled, his grip on Cas relaxing a little. "You do?"

Cas took the opportunity to turn and face Sam, putting his arms around Sam's neck and looking up at him. "Sam, I love you. I love being intimate with you. And I want to explore more things and this is something I'd like to do with you. Who knows what…" Cas began to unbutton Sam's plaid, slowly, maddeningly slowly, "we might discover in doing this."

Cas pulled Sam along by his belt loops to their bed, gently pushing Sam down so that Cas was laying on top, taking Sam's arms and pinning them above his head. Sam closed his eyes as Cas rocked against him, kissing him slow and tender. It was so different from the rough, needy, raw kisses they'd been exchanging since Cas got back, deep and full and loving.

Sam hummed happily into Cas's mouth, tangling his legs with Cas's, glad to be back in his arms. Cas released Sam's arms and helped him get his shirt from around his shoulders, revealing the broad expanse of Sam's muscled chest. Cas scooted down a little further, hearing Sam toe off his shoes and then them hitting the ground with two loud thunks, reaching down and unbuckling Sam's belt and pants, lifting himself up and pulling them down along with Sam's boxers, Sam's cock springing out, already fully hard and starting to leak precome.

Cas let his eyes drift hungrily down the length of Sam's body as he stood and finished stripping Sam's jeans off, taking Sam's socks off as well. Cas shimmied out of his own jeans, already barefoot from where he'd not put on socks after his shower. He crawled back up Sam's body, both of them naked, Sam wrapping his arms around Cas's back, rubbing over the scars where his wings had been.

Sam held him there for a long moment, getting lost in the feel of Cas's body against his, the taste of Cas's mouth on his tongue, the slow rock of Cas's hips against his.

Cas barely pulled away from Sam's lips as he asked "Are you ready Sam?"

Sam gave him a reassuring kiss, nodding.

Cas rolled off of Sam and picked up the TV remote, turning the screen on. Cas had already hooked up Sam's laptop to it, Sam noticing that Cas had the hard drive hooked up and the porn folder open. Sam did keep his porn organized, by studio and genre.

"I must say Sam that I was a little surprised – you like gay porn and not what Dean likes?" Cas sat back and handed the mouse over to Sam, letting him pick.

Sam felt himself go red. "Well… I kinda got into it after we started dating Cas. I figured that since I was with a guy it would be… helpful to watch. At first it was just for research but now… I really like watching it just to watch." Sam offered a small smile, his face still crimson.

Cas gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and reached down, running his fingers along Sam's leaking cock. "I noticed that you have quite a lot of scenes from one model in particular – Jake Bass."

Sam's smile got a little wider. "There's a reason for that. He kinda reminds me of you and… I don't know, the thought of you with all of his tattoos – it's hot Cas. That and I love how you both come hard and messy." Sam bit down on Cas's earlobe, making the ex-angel groan with pleasure.

San sat back after a moment, Cas grabbing for him as he got up off the bed. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up Cas – you know…." Cas nodded in understanding, standing and giving Sam a quick, hard kiss, stepping back after a moment and letting Sam go.

"Take your time Sam – I'm ready when you are."

Sam made sure he wiggled his ass as the bathroom door shut behind him.

. . .

Twenty minutes later, towel slung low around his waist and steam billowing out behind him, Sam emerged from the bathroom, clean, trimmed where it counted, and ready for what they'd started earlier. Cas was lying back on the pillows, lazily stroking his cock, a smile curling his lips as Sam approached the bed.

Sam dropped the towel from around his waist half way across the room, his semi-hard cock bouncing between his legs as he strode over to Cas, pinning him to the bed by straddling his hips and kissing him full on the mouth, tongue parting Cas's lips. Right as things were getting heated, Sam rolled off of Cas and grabbed for the mouse.

"I thought about which ones I wanted to watch with you Cas. There's two – one where Jake tops Tommy Defendi and another where he tops Asher Hawk – they're my favorite ones he's done so far." Sam's voice was quiet, like saying it out loud was some mortal sin.

Cas rubbed Sam's thigh and turned Sam's head towards his with one hand. "They sound great Sam. And if you see anything in them that you want to try well…." Cas let his palm graze over Sam's stomach, just above where his cock was lying against it. "I'd be more than willing to do that with you."

Sam smiled, throwing an arm around Cas's shoulders. "Means a lot to me Cas, really."

Cas nuzzled Sam's neck, peppering it with soft kisses. "Dean around?"

Sam shook his head. "He's gone out with Kevin for the night – told me he was on the way back home. We can be as loud as we want babe."

Cas swore he got even harder at hearing that. If there was one thing that Cas loved more than anything about Sam it was how loud he got during sex, whether he was giving or taking.

"Fuck Sam…."

"That's what I was hoping anyway Cas." Sam bit at his bottom lip, doing his best to convey seductive and succeeding beyond his wildest dreams.

"We really should get this started now Sam." Cas's voice had hit that extra low tone, the voice he used when he _really_ wanted Sam.

Sam laughed, hovering the mouse over the first video. A moment later, the video player already open, Jake Bass and Asher Hawk were on the screen, kissing and nipping at each other's skin, jacking each other off as they embraced. Sam reached over and took hold of Cas's cock, imitating the porn and kissing Cas, wet, open mouthed, tasting as much of Cas as he could, Cas taking Sam's cock in hand and stroking.

Sam paused the video, enjoying the feel of Cas's tongue in his mouth and his hand on his cock. Sam moaned quietly, hips hitching up as Cas shifted his focus to the head of Sam's cock, using the precome gathered there to smooth the action, Sam imitating it on Cas's cock, pleased with the way it made Cas's breathing get heavier.

After a long moment and resuming the porn, Sam broke the kiss and said "stand up – want you to fuck my mouth like Jake." Cas gave him another quick kiss before sliding off the edge of the bed, Sam keeping his hands on him as he got down on his knees, looking up at Cas through long eyelashes as he gave Cas's cock a few strokes before opening his mouth wide, taking all of Cas's thick cock down his throat in one fluid, practiced motion.

"Sam." It came out breathy, Cas's voice rough with arousal. Sam bobbed his head up and down on Cas's cock a few times, his hands cupping Cas's the firm globes of Cas's bottom, trying to draw him in deeper. After another moment, Sam stilled, waiting for Cas to move.

Cas grabbed a hold of Sam's hair with one hand, the other on Sam's shoulder to steady himself as he began to fuck Sam's mouth, spit-slick lips soft and warm as he moved in out, in out, Sam humming happily and looking up at Cas's face, using his tongue to hit all the little spots on Cas's cock that he knew would drive him wild.

Cas didn't hold back either, fucking Sam's face hard, knowing that Sam could handle it – they'd been doing this long enough that they knew what the other's limits were. Sam tightened his suction a little more, hollowing his cheeks, the sound of Cas sliding in and out of his mouth echoing off the walls, obscene slurping noises that only served to make both of them hornier.

Cas kept going until he was about to come, the porn in the background having served its purpose and no longer being paid attention to. Cas pulled out of Sam's mouth and drew Sam up, kissing him hard, Sam licking the taste of Cas's precome from his mouth.

Cas turned them and pushed Sam towards the bed, Sam collapsing backwards and pulling Cas down on top of him, imitating the porn on screen, now that Sam thought about it. Cas put one arm around Sam's shoulders, holding him close, the other hand on Sam's chest, Cas's legs tangled with Sam's. Sam kept running the fingers of one hand through Cas's hair, the other stroking up and down his back.

Sam absently reached for the mouse, clicking the porno off, just the sounds of the two of them in the room now. Sam could feel the wet slick of precome between them, Cas grinding his hips against his as he made out with him, Cas's body hot and hard in his arms.

Sam broke the kiss and muttered, his voice low and growly, "Wan' you to eat me out an' then fuck me babe. So nice and clean for you." Cas kissed him again, hard, biting on his bottom lip before Sam let him go. Sam found himself being manhandled, pressed onto his stomach against the mattress. Cas moved down his back, kissing down the ridge of his spine. Sam shivered every time Cas's lips brushed over his skin, his hands clasped together and resting his forehead against his thumbs.

Cas tugged on Sam's hips, indicating that he wanted him to raise them up. Sam complied, pushing his bottom up and out for Cas. Cas settled in behind him and gently spread Sam's cheeks apart, exposing the dusky pink of Sam's entrance, hairless where Sam had shaved himself in the shower.

"Fuck." Sam certainly hadn't done that before, at least not that Cas could recall.

"You like it baby?" Sam looked over his shoulder at Cas, grinning.

"Yes Sam, very much." Cas showed his appreciation by closing his eyes and licking up from Sam's perineum all the way up to the small of his back, then down again, making Sam squirm with pleasure. Cas reached up fondled Sam's balls as he licked around the rim of his hole, making Sam's shoulders hitch up with pleasure. Cas pressed in a little closer, his tongue curling in deeper, tasting Sam more.

Sam writhed, his cock pulsing as a blurt of precome formed at the slit and dripped down onto the bed. Cas gathered it on his right index finger, bringing it up to his lips and sucking the salty slick off, the taste of it mingling with that of Sam's body as Cas plunged his tongue back in, Sam uttering a soft sob of pleasure, trying to push himself back further into the source of his pleasure.

Cas removed his hand from Sam's cock and held onto his hips with both, closing his eyes again and going to town on Sam, licking long, deep swipes into Sam, making him moan wantonly, Cas's own arousal getting higher and higher at hearing Sam's pleasure. Cas didn't stop until there was spit running down his chin, Sam's body loose and open and ready for him.

"How do you want it Sam?" It took Sam a moment to respond, still lost in the haze of ecstasy from Cas's tongue on him.

"Chair." Sam's response was a little unclear.

"Again, Sam?"

"Chair. C'mere." Sam managed to haul himself up off the bed, grabbing the lube with one hand and pulling Cas along with the other. Sam had installed a leather armchair with matching ottoman in his room not long after moving in. He and Cas had promptly broken it in one night by having Cas ride Sam, the leather sticking to them and subsequently being dubbed "the sex chair."

Sam pulled it away from the wall slightly, falling across it, one leg hitched over the back and the other dangling to the floor. Cas got the message real quick, taking the lube from Sam and slicking himself up, doing the same to Sam's entrance as soon as he was wet.

Sam held on tight to Cas's hips as Cas entered him, made easier by the lube and from where Cas had prepped him so thoroughly with his tongue. Cas braced himself against the chair and Sam's body, pushing in deeply, the warmth of Sam spreading to him, the deep red flush of arousal visible on Cas's tanned skin.

"God… Sam. So…. So fucking beautiful." Sam nodded, mouthing "move" at Cas. Cas did, gently pumping his hips, Sam's body tight and hot around him, making him shiver with desire every time he drew back and then slid back in.

Sam reached down and began to jack himself off, his cock leaking precome steadily, slicking his hand as Cas thrusted in, out, in, out, the rhythm picking up, faster and faster, both of them moaning loudly enough that if there was anyone around to here they would know exactly what was going on.

Cas paused for a moment, angling his lower body more downward and then resuming his fast pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. Sam let out a broken "ah" with each slap of Cas's hips against him, feeling the head of Cas's cock hit him in the prostate with every thrust, edging his climax by the second.

Sam looked into Cas's eyes, nodding, and then Sam came, his seed erupting out over his body, drops of semen hitting the wall behind him and coating him from groin to forehead, the white contrasting with the deep brown of his hair.

Cas pulled out of Sam and gave his own cock two quick strokes before he was shuddering with his orgasm, the first shot sailing past Sam's head completely, exploding out of Cas's cock. Cas's orgasms had always been copious but today it was more than Sam had ever seen.

It was incredibly sexy.

By the time it was over Sam was soaked, as was the chair and wall. Cas stood in between Sam's legs, shoulders heaving, one hand against bracing him against the back of the chair and the other holding onto Sam's thigh, trying to gather himself.

Sam looked up at Cas and smiled, licking the come from around his lips into his mouth, making an expression of enjoyment. "Mmmm. Someone's been eating fruit lately."

Cas pulled out of Sam and leaned down for a kiss, Sam sharing their mingled tastes with him. Cas kept kissing him until he panting again, Sam having more or less dragged him down to the chair with him, their bodies sticky, the bleachy smell of come in the air.

Sam finally broke the kiss and said "You know, we have a lot more porn to get through Cas."

Cas shook his head, smiling against Sam's lips. "Right now I want a shower and then to fall asleep with my head on your chest."

Sam gave him another brief kiss before letting himself be pulled up out of the chair, cupping Cas's face in his hands. "Sounds lovely babe. C'mon, think there's some of that strawberry shampoo left…."

. . .

Over the next few weeks, Sam and Cas went through a good majority of Sam's porn collection, trying things and positions they saw in them, making sure that they were doing everything safely. Sam found out that he was a lot more flexible than he thought he was, and Cas discovered he really had a thing for lap sex.

Sam was the one who sprung the question, having taken the green Thunderbird to Salina for a little TLC. Lebanon not having the resources they needed for it. It was a two hour drive one way but Sam was okay with that, getting to spend the day with his boyfriend and drive his car and in general just not worry for a little while.

"So I've been thinking about something babe." Sam checked for traffic before turning into the Best Buy parking lot, finding a space close to the front of the store.

"What's that Sam?" Cas reached over and rubbed Sam's knee as soon as Sam put the car in park.

"These last few weeks have been God… awesome Cas. And I was wondering if you wanted to try something new."

Cas tilted his head, regarding Sam with an inquiring look. "And that would be…"

"I want to have sex with you. On camera." Sam's voice was full of gentle conviction.

Cas's gaze narrowed a little further, trying to figure out what Sam was getting at. "You want to make a porn Sam?"

"Kinda. I mean… I want people to watch us."

Cas's expression changed from curiosity to mild shock. "I'm not having sex with you in front of Dean and Kevin."

Sam laughed, shaking his head. "Not exactly what I had in mind Cas. I meant like… camming."

"I don't exactly follow Sam."

Sam drew in a breath before speaking again. "Can you keep a secret Cas?"

Cas nodded. "Of course Sam. You know you can always trust me."

Sam smiled, reaching over and putting a hand on Cas's knee. "Back at Stanford, I used to model on cam. People would pay to watch me jack off. Gave me a little extra cash, you know? I uh… enjoyed it. A lot. Of course after leaving college I couldn't do it anymore but… I want to again. With you."

Cas looked down at his hands, toying with a loose strand of fabric on his jeans. "What if Dean finds out?"

"Cas, I'm 31 years old. I think I can make my own decision on this. Besides, Dean doesn't go trawling for gay porn anyway." Sam relaxed back in his seat, waiting for Cas's response.

Cas thought about it for a few more minutes. "Do you think a lot of people would watch us Sam?"

Sam's heart leapt a little, hearing the ping of curiosity in Cas's voice. "I do Cas, especially with you in it. In case you haven't noticed Cas, you're gorgeous."

Cas looked back up at Sam, a grin playing across his lips. "If they had seen my true form they may not have thought so. I used to be terrifying." Cas's voice conveyed a hint of sadness, but still kept his smile.

Sam reached up to cup Cas's cheek. "You're still an angel to me babe. Always will be." Sam leaned over and gave Cas a gentle kiss, Cas's hand coming to rest on his side and pull him a little closer, the leather seat creaking underneath them as they moved.

After a moment Sam pulled away, still holding Cas's face in his hands. "Now c'mon – let's go find a webcam."

. . .

"You know, I really didn't think you'd agree so quickly." Sam's back was turned to Cas, adjusting the camera on top of his television and checking the angle.

"Well, I trust you Sam. And you have to admit, we have awesome sex." Cas was in the bathroom, shaving off the last bits of his stubble, towel slung low around his waist.

Sam laughed, brushing a strand of hair back behind his ear. "I think we'll be a hit babe – just think, all those people watching – but that's all they can do. No one except you gets to touch me." Sam finished and stepped into the bathroom, running his hands appreciatively down Cas's sides, settling them on his hips.

Cas leaned his head back against Sam's shoulder for a moment, Sam kissing the side of his head. "I wouldn't do it with anyone else but you Sam, you know that right?"

"Mmm. Makes me feel blessed baby. Hell every time you look at me…" Sam trailed off, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Cas's body, fingers trailing over his lower stomach, making the muscles flutter a little.

"Sam…" Cas's hands stopped moving, setting down his razor and letting Sam's hands wander.

"I got you Cas, don't worry." Sam reached down and rubbed where the ex-angel's towel was tenting out, making Cas moan low in his throat. Sam gently bit at Cas's earlobe, making Cas squirm a little more.

"Sam… you better stop if you want to give these people a show." To be fair, Cas did still have shaving cream on his face as well.

Sam chuckled, letting him go. "Just wanted to warm you up a little, is all. Now hurry up – I'll go get our account ready." Cas watched Sam's similarly towel covered ass as he exited the bathroom, the warm pool of lust in his belly starting to boil.

Sam was laying on the bed with his legs crossed when Cas came out of the bathroom, face as smooth as glass, hair still a little damp, his eyes a darker shade of blue then Sam had ever seen them. Sam swallowed, pausing as Cas crossed over to the bed and settled next to Sam.

"You look great babe." Sam reached over and squeezed Cas's thigh, looking into Cas's eyes and smiling warmly.

"As do you Sam." Cas leaned over for a kiss, Sam's lips soft and warm against his, Cas reaching his left hand up to gently cup Sam's face, wanting to deepen it but knowing that if he did they'd end up ruining the whole show.

Cas pulled away after a moment, still touching Sam's face and resting his forehead against his lover's. "What did you choose for our screen name?"

Sam chuckled, obviously pleased with himself. "I liked theboykingandhisangel – not bad huh? I mean I know "boy king" should have a negative connotation for me but… now it's just kind of… ironic." Sam shrugged, still smiling.

Cas returned his smile, patting Sam's thigh. "I'm sure they'd watch whatever it is you chose. Now c'mon – you got me all hot and bothered and have yet to do anything about it."

Sam picked up the keyboard, shaking his head and saying "pushy little bastard."

Sam pulled up , logging in, Cas fidgeting a little with nervous excitement. He hoped that people didn't remember when he played God – he had wreaked quite a lot of havoc when he was full of supposed righteousness. Then again, many thing had happened between now and then.

But there was still a chance.

The camera had already been tested, positioned just so and microphone working. Sam was nervous too but every time he looked at Cas he knew that things were gonna go just fine. Sam typed in the little notification box next to their cam screen "Will answer any questions verbally – better for roaming hands that way."

Cas saw that and grinned. "Are you going to let me roam as much as I want Sam?"

Sam pulled him in for a quick, deep kiss. "You bet babe." Sam finished setting up and turned the camera on, pointed directly at them, the picture perfect, the two of them sitting on the bed.

Sam hovered his mouse over "start broadcasting." He turned to Cas, saying "Ready?"

Cas's stomach did a backflip but he did his best to hide it. "As I'll ever be Sam."

Sam clicked the button and set his mouse down, slinging an arm over Cas's shoulders. It took a few minutes but pretty soon there were a hundred people watching. In the chat box there was the normal dialogue of "FUCK PLEASE" and "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO COME?" Sam ignored them, instead answering a question that asked "How long have you been together?"

Sam made sure to speak loudly as he answered. "I guess it's been… six years now babe?" Sam looked over at Cas, squeezing him a little closer.

Cas nodded. "Six and a half actually. Longer if you count…" Cas trailed off, Sam shaking his head. No need to let the world know he'd gone to hell and come back.

Another question flashed across screen, asking how old they were. Sam pointed at himself saying "Thirty one." Cas of course was older than the universe but for all intents and purposes he used his vessel's age. "Thirty seven." The age difference had never really bothered Sam – he loved Cas all the same.

"Why don't we start giving these nice folks what we came here for babe." Sam reached down and squeezed Cas's knee, the other hand coming to the back of Cas's head and running his fingers through his dark, thick locks.

Cas started to reply but was cut off by Sam's lips on his, closing his eyes and letting Sam's tongue into his mouth, turning so that he could face Sam more, his pulse going faster as Sam's other hand started to travel south, coming to rest right where the towel was wrapped around his waist. Sam rubbed his thumb over the muscles of his lower abdomen, making Cas relax a little more and melt into Sam's embrace, Cas placing a hand on Sam's chest, right over his anti-possession tattoo.

Sam cast his gaze briefly towards the screen, seeing the reaction to the two of them kissing. It was overwhelmingly good so Sam took it a step further, moving the hand he had on Cas's stomach down and rubbing the bulge in Cas's towel, making Cas moan and spread his legs open a little further.

Sam didn't want to press the rough fabric into Cas too much so after another moment of rubbing Cas through the towel he reached up and started to take Cas's towel off, breaking the kiss for a moment and asking "Okay?" Cas nodded and Sam took the towel off, Cas's cock fully erect and standing out proudly from his body.

Not letting Cas feel alone in his exposure, Sam guided over Cas's hand and motioned for Cas to do the same to him, Sam's cock hard and already leaking precome steadily as the towel was moved away from his skin. Cas wrapped his hand around Sam, slowly stroking up and down, mimicking what Sam was doing to his own member.

Sam looked back up at the screen, a flood of text in the box next to their broadcast screen. There were several questions asking how big they were, if they were cut or uncut. Sam whispered into Cas's ear "You want to take this one babe?"

Cas smiled, turning to face the camera. "Uh… well. We're both cut and how big? I'm about seven inches and Sam is eight and a half." Cas tightened his grip on Sam's cock, running his thumb over the precome smeared head. Sam moaned, leaning his head back and letting out a quiet "fuck."

"I don't think they heard that Sam." Cas did it again, and this time Sam was louder, moaning Cas's name and stroking Cas's cock faster. Sam turned his head and slotted his lips against Cas's, the kiss hot and wet, Sam biting down on Cas's bottom lip. Cas arched into the kiss, feeling his own cock leak more. Sam turned and pulled Cas into his lap, winking at the camera over Cas's shoulder and then tipping them forward so that Sam was laying on top of Cas, locked in a deep kiss, Cas's hands fisted into Sam's hair, his legs wrapped around Sam's waist. Cas groaned into Sam's mouth as his lover rutted against him, their cocks slick and hot and hard between them, their bodies molding together in a just right way.

Sam broke the kiss after a moment and whispered "Want you to sit on my face Cas. Wanna open you up with my tongue, get you nice and wet and then I want to fuck you senseless." Cas visibly shuddered at hearing those words, his eyes going wide.

"Then I suggest you make good on that Sam because I want you in me _soon_." Sam threw him a wink and moved Cas off of him, positioning himself longways across the bed so that their viewers could see them – the stream of chat in the chat box was getting more and more clamorous, so Sam decided to ignore it and just give them what they had come for.

Cas moved so that he was straddling Sam's chest, his back to Sam's face, ass positioned so that all had Sam to do was pick his head up and he could eat Cas out for all he was worth.

Sam reached up with both hands, pulling Cas just a little bit closer to his face. Cas had shaved, presenting nothing but smooth skin to him, his whole a tight pink pucker in between his perfectly shaped cheeks. Sam stuck out his tongue, slowly licking around the tight outer ring. Cas moaned, one hand around Sam's cock and the other trying to steady himself against the bed. He'd been looking forward to this all day, Sam using his tongue to take him apart slowly and completely.

Sam pulled his head away, asking "Like that baby?" Cas's response was to nod, his chin nearly touching his chest, his shoulders hitched up with arousal. Sam smiled, repeating the motion, this time taking a little longer to lick around Cas, not giving into Cas's insistent moans and sticking his tongue into him.

Cas figured that his chances were better if he leaned forward and sucked Sam off some, so he wetted his lips and took the head of Sam's thick cock into his mouth, greedily sucking him, lapping up the precome that had pearled at the slit. Sam moaned into Cas's body, opening Cas up a little more with his thumbs, exposing the soft pink flesh inside him. Sam teasingly licked just inside, making Cas hum with pleasure around Sam's length, taking more of Sam into his mouth, his lips obscenely stretched and smeared with spit and precome.

Sam used his big hands to dig into Cas's hips, his thumbs holding him open, licking deeper into Cas, finally giving in and going to town on him, Cas trying to concentrate on sucking Sam's cock but failing, hand moving up and down in an irregular rhythm on him, overwhelmed by the sensations he was feeling because of Sam's tongue, licking, sucking, fucking into him, his cock painfully hard and leaking against Sam's chest, wanting to reach down and relieve himself but knowing that if he did so this would be over very, very quickly.

Cas's voice was a broken thing as he spoke, arousal overwhelming him. "S… Sam… inside…please." Cas was a wreck, his body flushed red, his breathing labored, every single nerve screaming want want want for Sam.

Sam nodded, licking into Cas one more time, as deep as he could, Cas's body loose and open for him now. Sam moved up the bed, reaching for the lube on the nightstand, Cas positioning himself on his hands and knees at the foot of the bed, smiling at the camera as Sam lubed himself up.

Cas gave a slight start as he felt Sam's lube slathered fingers against him, contrasting with the heat radiating from his body. Sam worked his fingers into Cas's hole slowly, opening him up for his cock. Cas positively writhed against Sam, the moans coming from his lips just as genuine as the love he felt for Sam. Soon Cas was ready, stretched open and willing.

Sam got up on his knees, carefully gripping Cas's hips. Cas closed his eyes and let himself relax when he felt the blunt, thick head of Sam's cock against him, hot as the sun and ready to fill him up. Sam whispered "I got you baby" and slowly pushed in, groaning as Cas engulfed him, Cas letting out a sob of pleasure Sam sank balls deep into his body.

Sam gave Cas a full minute to relax, smoothing his hands over his back, whispering "so beautiful," noticing that they currently had over four hundred people watching them – this was going even better than Sam had expected.

Cas nodded, indicating that he was more than ready. Sam kept one hand on Cas's hip and placed the other on his shoulder, slowly beginning to piston his hips in, out, in out, the soft sound of flesh smacking against flesh filling the room. Cas let out a small "ah" with every thrust, growing louder and louder in volume every time Sam slid back in, Sam's head tipped slightly back, his hair moving in time with the motion of his hips.

Sam picked up the pace more, Cas a wreck beneath him, just barely holding himself up. Sam solved the problem by hauling Cas back into his lap, never slipping out of Cas's body, sitting back on his haunches and holding Cas steady as he fucked up into him, the change of angle causing Sam to hit Cas in the prostate with every snap of Sam's hips.

"Jack yourself off babe." Sam's voice was raspy with desire, Cas keeping one arm wrapped behind Sam as he reached down with the other hand and stroked his weeping cock, Sam's thighs smacking lewdly against him, trying to time his thrusts with Sam's hips slamming into him.

Sam bit down on the spot where Cas's neck met his shoulder and that was all it took to send Cas over the edge, hot come spurting from his cock, coating his torso, the bed, and his hand, some of it shooting up and hitting Sam in the face. Sam followed soon after, his cock pulsing inside Cas, his head tossed back as he screamed Cas's name, the world still watching them, locked together in bliss.

Sam held Cas for a long time after that, kissing his neck and rubbing his come-slick torso, bringing him down from their mutual high. Cas felt drowsy and pliant, smiling because that was the best damn sex he'd had in quite a while with Sam.

Sam looked up at the camera, smoothing his sweat damp hair away from his eyes. "I hope you guys enjoyed that as much as we did. Stick around – we'll be back someday." Sam reached for the mouse, exiting the site and lifting Cas off of him, Cas giving a small hiss of discomfort as Sam slipped out of him.

"That… that was fantastic Sam." Cas moved to where he could lay his head on Sam's chest, Sam having sunk backwards onto the mattress.

Sam pulled Cas close to him, kissing him on the forehead. "That's kinda what it feels like every time you look at me Cas. Has since the beginning."

Cas smiled, blushing and looking up at Sam. "Love you."

Sam pulled him up for a kiss, whispering "Love you too babe. Always."

And it was true.


End file.
